


Amortentia is for people who haven't seen your smile

by TMinyel



Series: 50 Sentences [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMinyel/pseuds/TMinyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 single-sentence vignettes centered around two of our favorite witches. Love and Laughter ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia is for people who haven't seen your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Part three! Finally! I've been stuck beneath a pile of homework and stress (and who am I kidding, I still am) but I found this pairing recently and just adore it. I mainly ship Fremione, but this pairing is too adorable not to post something for. I'm feeling good so I hope to get something else posted in this series soon. Enjoy!

  1. Hedgehog- Hermione had found the little spined creature outside the potions chamber, so she slipped it into her pocket figuring that Luna would know best what to do with it.
  2. Stars- Hermione had long since memorized all of the important constellations and their legends, but listening to Luna’s soft voice recounting the great triumphs and falls of each hero left her with a new sense of wonder about the night sky.
  3. Rainbow- Nobody had been surprised when the fourth year Ravenclaw dyed her hair to match her personality.
  4. Paper- Hermione had worried when the Prophet had published some rubbish about a romantic entanglement with Harry, but Luna only giggled quietly and asked if Harry knew that he and Hermione were dating.
  5. Kiss- As much as Luna enjoyed the taste of the other girl’s lips, she preferred pressing kisses to Hermione’s cheeks; it didn’t disturb her reading but the corners of her mouth would lift up.
  6. Silk- Luna’s soft skin felt like heaven when pressed against Hermione’s own.
  7. Cheap- Hermione and Luna were both willing to piece together wardrobes and pantries from odds and ends if it meant getting to spend Saturday afternoons together browsing dusty shelves filled with old books.
  8. Sparkle- Hermione never did manage to become a morning person, but Luna loved her regardless of her less-than-stellar personality before nine in the morning.
  9. Laughter- Luna could rarely be seen without a dreamy smile gracing her visage, but laughter was rarely heard from her; consequently, Hermione did everything she could to hear it as often as possible.
  10. Cut- Luna never failed to note how much more the insults stung when from her livid girlfriend than from everyone else.
  11. Thimble- Hermione didn’t understand why Luna carried so many random useless things in her pockets until her dress ripped at the ball commemorating the tenth anniversary of the death of Voldemort.
  12. Green- For all she had read about gardening and botany, Hermione had a talent for killing plants; fortunately, however, Luna was more than willing to look after anything Hermione needed for personal experimentation.
  13. Nudge- Charlie only smirked at her when Hermione accidentally rubbed the wrong foot at dinner.
  14. Text- Above the library at Hogwarts sits a plaque thanking Hermione and Luna Granger-Lovegood for their lifetime donation of over a thousand books.
  15. Still- A warm summer afternoon found Luna and Hermione beneath a tree somewhere between the Burrow and the Rook; with the worst behind them, they simply took a moment to reap the peace they’d fought for.
  16. Reverence- Luna paused in tracing patterns up Hermione’s legs; Hermione met her eyes and felt the breath leave her lungs at the sight of the love in the blonde’s eyes.
  17. Glass- Hermione felt for her looking glass, not tearing her eyes away from the rune she was attempting to translate; her lips curl up when she sees Luna using it to investigate the charmed mistletoe that George had hung above the door.
  18. Tiny- Molly Weasley had always thought that Xenophilius’ daughter had been slight, but seeing the girl pale from blood loss and gathered up in the arms of a tearful Hermione, the Weasley matriarch never thought she’d seen the girl look so small.
  19. Sweets- Hermione smiled when she discovered that her favorite lip balm had been charmed to taste of chocolate fudge.
  20. Flowers- Hermione learned very quickly that Luna had strong opinions on the “killing of defenseless plants for ridiculous courtship rituals” and quickly switched to potted curiosities.
  21. Foreign- Though the feelings themselves weren’t new, that they should be directed at Luna Lovegood was completely shocking to the bushy-haired witch.
  22. Pumpkin- Luna had been nearly to tears when she thought she’d ruined their first date by spilling pumpkin juice all over Hermione; the older woman’s laughter and a quick wave of her wand dispelled Luna’s fears.
  23. Ominous- Silence in the Granger-Lovegood household was almost nonexistent; when Hermione returned to a silent home she freaked out until she found her wife snoring quietly on the couch.
  24. Mirror- When Hermione noticed that her friend’s smiles were growing fewer, she quickly fixed her mirror to give the blonde warm compliments as she dressed each morning.
  25. Lean- After an exciting evening of watching the ball drop in New York City, Hermione pulled her sleepy girlfriend against her and guided her back to the hotel.
  26. Christmas- Hermione had been ruing Christmas dinner at the burrow, what with the deaths of Fred and Teddy’s parents hanging over everyone, but when Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood turned up to dinner armed with fruitcakes, Hermione felt Christmas spirit seep into the air.
  27. Curious- Luna had awoken long after her bedmate had risen and left for work to find a strange box waiting for her on their breakfast table; after hours of working through wards and charms she found a ring encased inside.
  28. Bubble- Normally Hermione preferred the efficiency of a hot shower to a bath, but an alluring look from Luna had her slipping into the strawberry scented water.
  29. Hand- Hermione was the one clapping the loudest when Luna was called to be congratulated by the Headmistress at graduation.
  30. Age- Even as their hair faded slowly to white, the smiles that shined in their eyes when they were together never shined any less brightly.
  31. Sweater- “I don’t really know how to knit all that well, but I’d love to help you make little garments for the elves—I imagine they get very cold.”
  32. Birthday- She’d been confused as to why the blonde had been walking around with a giant silver bow in her hair until she’d wiped the sleep from her eyes and caught sight of the calendar.
  33. Steam- Luna stood up to attend to the screaming tea pot, carefully pouring two cups of tea and stirring a careful teaspoonful of honey into each.
  34. Crystals- Hermione helped Luna hang her collection of crystals from the window, not quite understanding the appeal until the following day as the late-evening sun cast rainbows through the house.
  35. War- Luna and Hermione’s tendencies to ignore problems until they went away meant that when grievances did finally build up, the ensuing argument made the house a veritable battlefield.
  36. Juicy- Hermione sits perfectly still until she gets to an interesting piece of information—then she fidgets until she eventually jumps up to try it out or apply it to her work; Luna moves all around when she reads, only sitting perfectly still when she finds something worth all of her energy and attention.
  37. Empty- The death toll of the war and the loss of Fred had hit Hermione harder than she’d cared to admit; when Luna slipped her hand into Hermione’s own however, some of the sadness began to subside.
  38. Yarn- Hermione worried near-constantly about the Weasley’s reaction to their relationship, in spite of the warm welcome they’d received when they’d ousted themselves at one of Mrs. Weasley’s Sunday dinners until Christmas saw them in matching sparkly green Weasley sweaters.
  39. Thick- “It’s nice you’re living together and all,” Ron commented, “but what happens when one of you wants to bring a guy back to the flat?”
  40. Smooth- Luna hummed pleasantly as she evened out the violet buttercream frosting atop the cake.
  41. Sleepy- After the ceremony and festivities concluded, both brides apparated back to their flat and fell into bed; sex could be put off for a few hours of much-needed sleep.
  42. Teach- When Hermione returned to their flat frustrated (and perhaps a little charred), Luna didn’t hesitate to sit her down and talk her through some of the nuances of interaction of the potion ingredients she’d been working with.
  43. Stone- It was no surprise to anyone when Harry and Ginny found Hermione’s body sitting against the stone of her wife of one hundred and three years with a peaceful smile gracing her face.
  44. Miscellaneous- There was only one bookshelf in their joint bedroom, and not a single book graced it; setting on it instead were various photographs of both women with friends and family and little artifacts and mementos they’d collected.
  45. Light- Luna didn’t just seem to float—when she was happy enough her feet would actually begin to lift off of the ground.
  46. Gold- When they’d caught sight of the ring on Luna’s hand, Hermione swore she saw Ron passing Harry a galleon beneath the table.
  47. Cadence- In the weeks leading up to the proposal, Luna learned that Hermione’s voice got deeper and more even when she was lying.
  48. Slip- Hermione paused in carrying boxes up to their new bedroom when she caught sight of Luna sliding around on the wood floors of what was to become their library in mismatched socks.
  49. Grim- Luna was near-mute for the three days following the death of one of her rescues; Hermione just pulled the smaller girl into her arms and reassured her that she did the best she could.
  50. Umbrella- Hermione chased the escaping umbrella through the storm and the crowded streets of muggle London whilst Luna just stood in the rain enjoying the feel of the water cleansing her aura.



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and remember-- reviews are love!


End file.
